Sleepyhead
by Aerial312
Summary: Donna greets Josh in his office after an allnighter in the Situation Room


Title: Sleepyhead (1/1)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Fluff  
Spoiler Info: early Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.  
A/N: I've got a bit of a block going on with "Glimpse..." I've found myself needing to watch a great chunk of episodes to decide where I want to take it. In the meantime, enjoy this.

Donna sat on the couch in Josh's office, flipping through a book. It was early, very early, in the morning, and Josh hadn't been home. He'd called at 11, so she hadn't expected him. There was some situation, somewhere—the details had been sketchy in his all to brief phone call-- and it was going to keep him in the situation room all night. That much was clear, even as he said he'd try to make it home.

For the most part, Josh had been good about making it home at a reasonable hour. She'd pop into his office around 7, and settle into the very spot she now occupied until he was ready to leave, usually within the hour. She'd tease him about it at first, leaving at a reasonable hour as Chief of Staff, rarely having left before 10 as the Deputy. Finally, he'd admitted what she suspected: that he just enjoyed spending time with her.

She had arrived to find Josh's assistant, Beth, asleep, sitting up at her desk. She'd sent the woman away to find a place to lie down for a few hours, promising that she'd take care of Josh when he returned, and that she'd call if Beth was really needed. The woman gratefully took leave of her chair, and set out to find a sofa somewhere.

Donna put a bag containing breakfast in Josh's mini fridge, and hung a change of clothes in his closet, before kicking off her shoes, and settling into the couch with her book. She'd been unable to sleep very well. In just four months, she'd become so accustomed to his warmth beside her that lying there without him seemed strange.

The door opened and Josh trudged in. He threw a pile of things at his desk, and yawned, leaning on his hands.

"Hey there."

Josh looked up at her, and squinted. "Hey," he smiled.

Donna closed her book and stood.

"You shouldn't be reading in such dim light."

"Wasn't too bad."

She closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him. His arms hung limply at his sides, and he just let her pull him tightly to her.

"Rough night?" she asked, rubbing circles along his shoulder blades.

"Mmm..." he sighed.

"Anything you can actually tell me about?"

"Not really...it's Kazakhstan. That's...that's all I can really say right now. Sorry."

"You know I understand."

"Yeah..."

"You know I do."

"We were down there all night, and got nowhere."

"Frustrating?"

He sighed. "And we're not done. I'm gonna get called back down there. It's still early."

"In Kazakhstan?"

"Yeah. It's only like 3:30 in the afternoon there. Plenty of time for...trouble."

Donna squeezed his hands in hers, and drew small circles on the outside of his palm. "You should get some sleep."

Josh snorted. "Did Beth go home?"

"I sent her to find a sofa somewhere."

"What if I needed her?"

"She's got her phone. I've got the number."

"But..."

"Let the poor woman rest. And lay down."

"Did you not see the stack of things I brought in? I need to read--"

"You need to take a nap."

"I wish I could."

"Are any of those things I could read and summarize for you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Didn't I do that for years?"

"I...I didn't think you did that kind of thing anymore."

"If it means I can get you to take a nap for an hour..."

"You sure?"

"Sure I want you to take a nap?"

Josh grinned, yawning, and moved to flip through the stack of briefings. He tossed a few into a new pile. "Any of those."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"Bring them over here, sleepyhead."

Donna crossed back to the sofa, and flopped down in the corner. Josh settled beside her, handing off the papers, as he captured her lips with his.

He moaned softly as she pulled away. "We could just do this for an hour."

Donna smirked. "I'm sure that'd leave you in a great state to go back to the Sit Room."

Josh smiled, and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. When they finally broke apart several minutes later, Josh curled his head down onto her lap. Donna ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly on the curls.

"S'nice..."

"Give in to the sleep."

"If my phone rings--"

"I'll be sure to wake you."

"One hour."

"Yeah?"

"I guess you could let it go a little longer..."

"Good. I brought some breakfast for us later."

"Fruit?" he scowled.

Donna smiled, and tugged his hair somewhat harder.

"Ow!"

"Fruit, some yogurt, and some bagels and cream cheese."

"Low fat, no doubt..."

"Uh huh. Close your eyes."

"You gonna do note cards?"

"Don't I always?"

"It's been a while."

"Not that long."

"Do you have some?"

"Yup—"

"I didn't see you grab--"

"From my purse."

"Of course."

"Close your eyes."

"Do I have a clean suit in my closet?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring it in with you today?"

"Yes. Sleep."

"Thank you..."

Donna smiled. "There's a sentiment I rarely got for those actions--"

"I appreciated it!"

Donna patted his forehead. "I know, I know."

"And I know it wasn't your job then either. You did it then for the same reason you do it now," he mumbled into her stomach.

"And what's that?"

"Because you love me."

"I do." She leaned down and kissed his ear, nipping it lightly. "Now, sleep."

"Mmmhmm."

Donna ran her hand gently along his back, until his breathing evened out, then reached for the first document.


End file.
